Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 2 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 6 - 2 \times 3 + 5 $ $ = 6 - 6 + 5 $ $ = 0 + 5 $ $ = 5 $